


Daddy's Good Pup

by DenaCeleste



Series: little!Peter and Daddy!Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, Discipline, Established Relationship, Fluff, I swear, M/M, Praise Kink, Stuffed Toys, boy!Peter, but it isn't, daddy!stiles, that part sounds dirty, there is a smidge of praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a tendency to throw tantrums. And destroy things. Stiles has to teach him a lesson, and provide him with a chew-this-not-that item. Peter revolts at this indignity, but not for long. Deep down inside, he really just wants to be his Daddy's good pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summersnowball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersnowball/gifts).



> Same universe as the other little!Peter story. I blame shiv for this completely, who asked for another boy!Peter tale. There was also mention of a chipmunk in the Steter Chatzy? Okay, so I blame shiv AND Steter Chatzy. ^_^ Works for me! Oh, as usual, this is unbetaed.
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

The look Stiles received from Peter could flay his skin off. He grinned and danced the fluffy toy in his hand with more enthusiasm.

"Doesn't my little one like his present?" Stiles thrust it into Peter's face.

Peter knelt there, eyes glowing electric blue, and snarled. "It's. A. Chipmunk."

"So that's a yes, right? This is Fluffy, by the way." He laughed and walked the toy across Peter's shoulders.

"Stile--"

"Uh-uh. Who am I? We've been working on this since last week's tantrum. Can't let the routine slide anymore, baby boy." Stiles jabbed a finger into Peter's chest before turning the motion into a caress.

"Daddy, I didn't want a chipmunk." Peter pursed his lips in one version of a pout. He crossed his arms, and then thrust them back down to his sides at Stiles' disapproving look.

"We talked about this, little one." Stiles threaded his fingers through Peter's hair. His boy melted into the stroke and Stiles stood still so that Peter could rest his head against his thigh.

"I don't remember that. I never agreed to a fucking chipmunk named Fluffy." Peter nipped at Stiles' leg, and Stiles tapped the top of his head.

"None of that now. And for that unwarranted disrespect, I think you need some corner time." Stiles pointed. "Go. Stand, because I have some plans for you."

Peter rose with a grace that still made Stiles envious and prowled to the designated spot. Stiles examined his stance, the tension in his shoulders, and shook his head.

He grabbed Peter's hand and deposited Fluffy. "Hold onto him. He's for you. Then press your cheek to the wall, and get your bottom out, baby boy."

Peter whined and dropped the chipmunk to the ground. Stiles saw the tears before Peter could blink them away. He set a comforting hand on Peter's back.

"Pup, you're have to learn to do as I say. Now, pick up Fluffy--"

Peter growled again. "If I am to have this thing, I will name it myself. Fluffy. How ridiculous."

Stiles tapped Peter's bottom. "Okay, pick up your chipmunk and hang onto it for this."

Peter bent from the waist, and Stiles shivered at the peek between his cheeks. "Naughty pup. Get on with it. You won't distract me that way."

Peter huffed and stopped taking his time. He picked up the toy and squeezed it as hard as he could. Stiles' heart clutched with sympathy.

"I know, baby boy. Time to focus." Stiles took a deep breath and began. Every smack he landed stung his hand and wrangled a grunt from Peter. He went hard enough to leave a handprint for a few seconds before Peter healed. When his arms started to burn, Peter finally, finally started to arch back into the blows.

Stiles continued, well used to the ache by now, and by the time he panted for breath and his heart pounded hard in his chest, Peter had melted against the wall.

Stiles softened the blows in increments, until he delivered soft brushes against the fading blush on his pup's bottom.

"That's a good boy." A shudder worked through Peter and up into Stiles' hands. "Yeah, you like being Daddy's good boy, don't you pup?"

"Yes, Daddy." Peter's quiet acquiescence burned through Stiles. The sheer amount of work it took to keep his pup in line fed something in him, made him want to keep his boy in this place all the time.

"Okay. I want you to stand in this corner and think about why you're here. And since you were good enough to tell me that you wanted to be the one to name your new friend, you should have one ready when I come fetch you." Stiles positioned Peter just a few inches from the surface of the wall.

"Yes, Daddy." The words filled Stiles with contentment, and he flopped onto the couch to do some research. Well, to pretend to do some research.

He watched and waited. He couldn't stay still for the life of him, but he could be patient. Peter shifted from foot to foot and he massaged his fingers around the ball of fluff. He started to turn around.

"Nope." Stiles nipped that one in the bud with a firm tone and Peter whined again. "I'll let you know when you're done."

Stiles cracked a smile. Peter was so much more adorable than the others even knew. He showed his teeth, his eyes blazed, but he wanted someone to give a shit about him. To shower him with attention. And Stiles? Stiles had lots of experience at taking care.

Stiles pretended not to look at Peter. He flipped pages in the grimoire on the coffee table, and tried not to react in any way. Peter's violent grip on the small toy at his side eased, and he brought it forward until Stiles couldn't see it anymore.

The Peter-is-thinking head tilt happened, and Stiles saw him stroke the soft fur. His sensual little boy peeked out bit by bit.

Stiles stood, stretched, and made his way over to Peter, who froze in place. When he stood behind his boy and rested his cheek against Peter's shoulder, the connection clicked into place.

"Daddy, his name is Nicolas." Peter purred when Stiles pet his sides.

"Who's a good pup for his Daddy?" The warmth in his heart had him fit to burst. Of course, Peter thrusting his butt back into Stiles' groin had him ready to burst in other ways, but Stiles grabbed his hips to hold him in place. "Hm? I believe I asked a question."

"I'm a good pup for my Daddy." Peter mimicked him in tone, but he had a smile in his voice instead of a pout. Stiles counted that as a win.

"That's right. What do good pups get?" Stiles pried Peter's cheeks apart with a sturdy grip, then released the flesh.

"Umm. Orgasms?" Peter tilted his head back until it rested on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles stifled a groan and cupped his hand around Peter's exposed neck. "Yes, sometimes they do. What else do they get?"

Peter rolled his head until his forehead pressed against Stiles' jaw. "Daddy's attention?"

"Mm-hm. That's exactly right. I knew I had myself a smart boy." Stiles patted Peter's cheek, and Peter let out a pleased moan.

"Now that you're nice and calm, can you remember why Daddy got you that toy?" Stiles nuzzled his cheek against Peter and pressed him against the wall.

"Yeah, Daddy, I remember. Sorry I was a brat." Peter sounded so grumpy that Stiles barked out a laugh.

"No you're not, but that's okay. We get back to a good place after a little work, don't we?" Stiles turned and bussed Peter's cheek with a kiss.

Peter swallowed hard and Stiles squeezed his hand around his throat for a moment, then two, and then released.

"So, before you get out of time-out," Stiles thrust against Peter, "remind me of what you learned."

"Tantrums don't get rewarded. And don't use the pillows as chew toys, use chew toys as chew toys." Peter lipped at Stiles' jaw, compliant, submissive.

"Good boy. Next time, chew on Nicolas. Okay, time-out is over. What would you like to do now?" Stiles rubbed Peter's chest and belly as he waited for an answer.

"Wanna play. Wanna mark you, Daddy. Then puppy pile." Peter lay one hand over Stiles' and pricked his skin with extended claws.

"Well, I did say we could do what you want. That sounds good to me, baby boy." Stiles took Peter's hand, clumsy because of the claws, and led him to the bedroom.

"Daddy?" Peter sounded shy, so uncharacteristic of his usual bratty behavior. He paused with hunched shoulders in the middle of their room.

Stiles sat on the bed and gathered him close. "Yeah, pup, what is it?"

Peter flushed a deep red as he jerked the chipmunk up between them to cradle against his chest. "Can Nicolas be in the puppy pile too?"

Stiles kissed Peter on each warm cheek, and looked into his pup's eyes. "Of course, little one. Like I said, anything you want."


End file.
